Dangerous Love
Dangerous Love is a thriller film. Background canny be bothered LATER Plot The film starts with two females watching a film. As it finishes, the females say farewell and one leaves. She is attacked and killed as soon as she leaves. The other female, named Annie, decides that she will discover who killed 5"5 Jill. She meets two random males, Jim and Tim, and one female, Stacey, who agree to help. She is happy to find new friends and gives them all a thumbs up before running away. Tim asks them why on earth she ran as was a strange action. Meanwhile, on another part of the town a 26 year old female named Crystal, is actually the real murderer and is happily plotting her next victim. At this point her friend, Andrea, comes in and tells her she's too lazy and that she must do something around the place. Crystal decides she should die. Crystal later meets a male, named Adam, and he instantly likes her. She doesn't realise this and leaves after patting him on the head, telling him he's a good boy, and telling him she's not keen on his name. Annie is still hunting for the murderer and finds a hairclip which she finds a blonde hair attached to, she smirks happily. The same night, Crystal murders Andrea while she sleeps. She goes to bed and the next morning pretends to find her, randomly screaming, and the neighbours charge in to rescue her. She sobs (using tap water) and tells them what she has found. They believe her and she happily has breakfast. Stacey tells the friends about the murder and Annie lets them know about the hair, which Stacey tells her she's being a fool about since the hair is probably Jill's. Tim and Jim gasp. Annie replies that it couldn't possibly be because she and Jill were never a pair of blondies. Crystal meets up with Adam and he first kisses her. She shrugs and agrees to be in a relationship with him, but later realises that she does actually care about him. She moves on from this and goes out to meet a stranger to kill. She bumps into Stacey and decides she's next. The next day, she stalks Stacey and when she is alone she pounces. She lunges at her hair and takes her down. Stacey attempts to scream but she covers her mouth with her hand and tries to think of a way to kill her, forgetting to add that to the plan. She is still considering this when the friends appear. Annie goes completely wild and flings herself at her, biting her hair and smacking her. Jim watches feeling a little bit timid about this. Tim lunges in and helps Annie hold back the murdering beast while Stacey lies on the ground and submisses, curling into a ball as Jim takes her home. Annie smacks the murderer and tells her she'll never get away. At that point, Tim's phone rings and he answers it, letting go of Crystal, and she escapes. Annie is raged with Tim and he notices this, backing away from her until he is at the wall. She threatens him and goes home, letting out her beast. Crystal confesses to her now-boyfriend, dear Adam, about the murderer inside her. He is understanding and realises that he is too in love with her to phone the police. Crystal romantic hugs him and tells him that she'll never kill anyone again. Adam smiles and tells her he believes her. The next night, she goes out and kills a random female. Annie reads about this in the news and goes wild, blaming Tim for the whole thing. He apologises and she grabs him by the head and attempts to pull it off when Stacey rushes in and stops her. Tim's head is still on. Adam reads about the murder in the news and visits Crystal, and pretends to be normal with her. She happily believes he doesn't know and acts the same with him. He knows what he must do and when he leaves, he goes home and decides he will find a way to stop her from this. Annie apologises to Tim and they become friends again and she moves into the friends flat. Stacey is happy about this and is thankful of her for saving her life, while Jim realises he thinks of her as a romantic interest and she does too. They begin a relationship and she starts to move on from Jill's death. Crystal is happily going around her house one day when she hears someone at the door. She opens it and finds Adam and she invites him inside. He goes into the kitchen and waits, knowing what he must do. She comes into the kitchen, smiles at him, and she strangles her to death. The film ends with her eyes popping out. Cast Amelle Barr - as Crystal Milo Febia - as Adam Briella Sioaren - as Annie Bridget Bolton - as Stacey Lenny Exipan - as Tim Eric Black - as Jim Daisy Teven - as Jill